


Familiar

by Sara1893



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1893/pseuds/Sara1893
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dearly hope that in the next life I will have the chance to see you again. If god is merciful, we will spend the rest of our next life together again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

They sat by the veranda, overlooking their courtyard. Their Japanese maple tree that they planned together in their first year of marriage is now fully red in color signalling that spring is here. Pale pink azalea shrubs peek through from behind the waterfall of their Koi pond while white and red peony grows abundantly around the pond. The grass around the stepping stone which starts from the verandah to the Koi pond needs trimming in a day or two, but at that moment she is content to spend the quiet moment together as she lay her head on her husband's lap.  
  
Her carefully coiled hair done by the servant just this morning are free from the updo, his hand combing through it carefully with the same care he had shown her all her sixty three years married to him. Her dark brown hair is now streaked with gray; her face filled with fine lines.  
  
Turning around to gaze at him, she saw him looking down at her. His eyes are familiar to her now, the shape; the shade and the gentle way him watch her.  
  
All living things will wither then die one day and she can’t help but to think that maybe her time is up. Weariness that sets in her bones since three days back refuse to leave her even with enough rest and now her eyes feel heavy. Struggling to stay awake, although with the crushing feeling in her chest, she smiles at the small frown on her husband’s forehead.  
  
“I was apprehensive of you when we first married do you know that?” with a soft voice, she confessed her secret to him. Her confession effectively banished the worry on his face.  
  
With his usual way of answering her, his eyes soften. “Yes”  
  
Giving him another smile, she holds his equally lined hands in hers.  
  
“I’m glad that I accept your proposal. My father told me that you are a good man. It is not every day a man from a respectable family proposed to a woman with no lineage to speak of. I would want for nothing he said. But I was still reluctant. Then I saw you at the market. The way you help an elderly man with his cart, your small smile and I think ‘it won’t be that bad to marry with a man this kind’. Your small kindness that you bestow to others charms me.”  
  
Stumbling with fatigue, her eyelid flutter close. At the sound of his voice calling her name, with difficulty, she gaze back him. Funny, her sight seems blurrier than usual. Realizing that she is crying for some strange reason, she chokes back her sob. “I’m happy husband. I really am. Marrying you, having children and now grandchildren with you. However, I’m afraid that my time is up.” Stopping her confession when she saw him silently crying, she releases her hold on his hands. Despite her muscles protest, she brought up her hand to wipe his tears away only for him to do the same for her. “I dearly hope that in the next life I will have the chance to see you again. If god is merciful, we will spend the rest of our next life together again.”  
  
Taking his hand again, she continues “You will tell our children that I love them right?”  
  
“Yes Haruhi”  
  
Her throat feels tight, so does her chest. Gathering the last of her strength, she smiled; the corner of her eyes crinkle. “Good. And keep it close to your heart that I love you.”  
  
“Haruhi” he called for his wife softly. He wait with batted breath for her to open back her eyes. With his free hand, he combs back her hair.  
  
Getting no answer in return, he watches as her chest crease to move. The slow realization that she is now truly gone broke his heart. At the silent veranda which overlook their full bloom courtyard, he shed his tears while softly calling her name; hoping for some miracle she will answer him back because he already start missing her.  
  
She passed in the middle of spring. The next summer, three months after her passing, he left the world.  
  


* * *

“Haruhi”  
  
The young androgynously dressed woman turned around to see her senior from school looking down at her. Seeing him, a huge smile curved on her lips. “Mori-senpai! It had been a long time.”  
  
Her heart flutters in her chest when she saw him smiling back at her. Out of all the host club member, she feels a familiar kinship with him the most. If she is someone who is more religious, she might say she knew him from the previous life. Perhaps a dear friend from how easy she called him for help and her silent understanding of his body language.  
  
Patiently waiting for him to make his way down the stairs towards her, she unconsciously brushes back her hair, which now long enough to past her shoulder. Finally by her side, she gave him another smile as he pats her head. His long fingers comb through it as he pulled his hand away.  
  
It feels familiar.  
  
Looking up to see him smiling at her, his eyes gentle. Hugging the library books closer to her chest, she invites him for tea with her.  
  
He felt familiar. So, so familiar.  
  
Walking side by side as they made their way to a small coffee shop at the edge of her campus beneath rows of maple trees, she starts the achingly familiar conversation with him. Asking him about his health, his inaudible way of answering her. A brush of hand on the back of her hand, his small pleased expression when she grins back in return. She decided then, she might never understand why it feels familiar to her, but for now, she will be content with it.  
  
“Haruhi”  
  
“Yes Mori-senpai?”  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
A small blush and a large grin on her face she answered him “I miss you too.”


End file.
